Gifts
by pokemaster101
Summary: 4th Valentines Day One-shot! Green visits Red on Mt. Silver. After a little...scuffle, they get together to plan for Valentines Day. I suck at summaries And titles. And genres. Help, please. Anyone? Rated T for cursing. English. Complete. 15th story.


_I forgot that I wrote Valentines Day fanfictions until past 10:00pm! Geez…_

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 8DDDDD_

_I technically did one for pokesjipping and lagamorphshipping(sp?). I definitely did one for the Pokémon anime and Death Note. So, this is one is going to be about…Pokémon Special! It's going to be a mixture of the manga and games. 8D_

_Originalshipping! (I get the names Original and Oldrival mixed up!)_

_Don't like, don't read._

_Rated T for cursing._

_R&R! Read, rate, and review! Enjoy!_

_They're wearing their Heartgold and SoulSilver outfits._

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon Special or the Pokémon games.

**Gifts**

Locking the door to the gym, Green set out for long trek up to Mt. Silver to see his very stubborn friend who won't GET OFF THE DAMN MOUNTAIN.

Now Green was used to this behavior, but it didn't make it any easier. Screaming and yelling, mischievous tricks, force (none harmful). Nothing. Zip zilch nada. So, Green has become quite patient with Red.

After a while, he saw why Red isolates himself up there… But that's another story for a different time.

Green made it to the entrance with a wave to Lance on the way. He saw Koga, who gave him a nod in respect – somewhat in repentance from the past. Green had nodded politely in return.

Unlocking the door, he entered and closed it, relocking and putting the key in his pocket.

He turned towards the sky high, snow-capped mountain. His Eevee jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. He scratched behind her **(1)** ears as he shifted the weight of his "luggage". After readjusting the bag, he opened up the front of his sweater a little and placed Eevee in it, to keep her warmer. She snuggled against his chest as he got her comfy. He then started to walk toward the looming mountain.

XOXO (Remember this? XD)

Red wasn't always a man of silence.

He remembered when he was talkative and outgoing, traveling across the region with his fellow Pokémon and friends. Competing in the 9th annual Pokémon league and becoming champion. Training on his own. Saving the world on more than one occasion with the help of his companions.

He's still very sentimental as he once was. His ambition is still very strong. But nowadays…

…He's the same, and he's changed.

The same Red as from the yesteryears, and more mature in the present.

XOXO

So close, but yet so far.

Green thought of that line in more meanings than one as he climbed up the steep mountainside. There are many meanings to go with that phrase pertaining to his friend. But, that is also for another story. He avoided holes and the decreasing vegetation, and quietly passed even the most aggressive Pokémon like a pro. Well, he's been doing this for quite a while, so, it's not that big of a surprise.

He finally climbed the last slope and turned to his right toward the one-way trail up instead of a wider one in front of him. His shoes made crunching sounds in the deep snow as he walked, cuddling Eevee, who was enjoying every minute of it.

Green became more open over the years. Yet, he doesn't show it publicly, unlike right now. He smiled lovingly at his Pokémon and stroked her fur.

He came to a stop two feet behind a red-clad, black spiky-haired boy with a cap in front of him.

Red heard the footsteps and knew who they belonged to. His ever faithful Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his neck.

Red turned around as Green stopped in his tracks.

They stared in a calm silence for a few minutes until Green walked a foot closer…

…and grabbed his lapels harshly.

"And just WHY aren't you wearing a JACKET or at least a _scarf_?"

Red was expecting this and just shrugged.

Green was not pleased.

Ten minutes later, a belligerent Green dragged a disheveled Red into a damp cave. He dropped him on the floor and rubbed his hands together.

Red got up as Pikachu and Eevee skittered away to a safer area.

Green's glare didn't affect Red as he gathered up materials to prepare a fire. Green himself settled his bag down and planted himself besides Red after retrieving a few things from the bags contents.

"Good thing I knew this would happen," he mumbled as he threw a blanket over Red and himself.

Red finished and the fire blazed to life. Green retrieved another blanket for Eevee and Pikachu – big enough for them to lay on it and cover themselves. Their other Pokémon will be warmer in their pokeballs.

The two small Pokémon scurried back and laid down on the softness of their blanket.

Red and Green stayed silent throughout dinner and basked in the glow of the fire together.

Red was daydreaming as he felt something brush against his hand. He looked down to see a foot long box resting against his arm. Green was watching the furry creatures as this went on.

Red picked the box up and shook it gently. He set it down and carefully opened it, Green watching out of the corner of his eye. He removed the tissue paper to reveal something red and smooth as silk. He picked up the two foot long scarf and glanced at Green.

Foreshadow much?

Red heard Green maneuver to in front of him and took the scarf from his hands. He then proceeded to wrap it around Red's neck in a fluid motion, securing it on. Satisfied, Green laid back on his arms.

Red already "had" his gift, so he moved towards Green. He leaned down and whispered into his ear,

"Okay."

As Red's hot breath ghosted over the outer shell of his ear, Green smiled. Red then leaned back next to Green.

How ironic.

Green and Red can't help but chuckle at the irony.

Red and Green moved closer under the large blanket, trying and succeeding to find warmth. They closed their eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of the fire dying – Pikachu and Eevee having already succumb to slumber.

They smiled just before as they thought of the morning to come.

As February 13th came to end, February 14th came rolling in.

Red and Green were anticipating Valentines Day together.

XOXO

**(1)** – No idea what the gender is. I'm just going to make Green's Eevee a girl and Gary's Umbreon a boy.

_4pg. Nice._

_I think the Valentines Day one-shots are going to become tradition. ^_^_

_And I STILL suck at titles! DX_

Sayonara!

~Poo-chan


End file.
